Fallout101
by Ironstriker
Summary: 360
1. Fallout101

One morning in Vault 111 Sergeant Smith was heading into the Overseer's office to discuss the Vault riot. "Overseer! I need to discuss the riot with you!" I called.

"Yes?" said the hoarse voice of the Overseer.

"Overseer I recommend we release all participants in this riot. We can't be having this!"

"Smith, I respect you as if you were my daughter," The Overseer replied. But then he shouted, "YOU WILL NOT BE SERGEANT ANY LONGER! GUARDS!" Then in a calm voice, he said, "Throw ex-sergeant Smith out into the waste land.

"NO! SIR NO!" I protested, struggling against the guards's grip.

"HA! You have been a disgrace to the Vault since you came to us for refuge!" snarled one of the guards, throwing her into the --. Closing the vault door behind them, the guards left.

"I shouldn't have stayed with the vault!" Smith yelled in anger. Smith headed towards a small town that he heard of in the vault, the town Megaton. Even though it wasn't the best place in the waste land, it was safe.

OoOoO

A few hours later Smith saw a rust wall. There was a protection droid at the entrance.

"Hello," said the droid, "would you like a drink or a bite to eat? Well then! Go to the brass lantern."

"Hello?" said Smith.

"WHAT!" the droid exclaimed. Then it's light brightened in understanding. "Oh. Sorry, I am not used to people talking to me. What do you need?"

Now very nervous without protection, Smith asked, "Is this Megaton?"

"Well, why don't you walk in and see for yourself!" said the droid.

Umm ok, the door almost looked bigger than the town, thought Smith.

Smith walked in. He couldn't have been more wrong. The place was huge, with the buildings towering over the road, giving the people on the ground a bit of a claustrophobic feeling.

And right in the middle of it was a bomb in the center of the town! Scared out of his mind, Smith was drawing a lot of attention.

"Hello waste lander," said a tall man, "I am the sheriff of this here Megaton, but you can call me Evans."

Determined to calm down, Smith said, "Hello Evans, the name's Smith."

"Well then, Smith, why don't you come into my office. It isn't nice, but it works."

They walk into an old run-down building, and Evans relaxes into a chair.

"Now something about you tells me you have some questions." Evans waves his hand. "So, ask away."

Smith felt better now. "Well, Evans, tell me about Megaton."

Evans sat back, choosing his words carefully. "Smith, Megaton isn't the nicest, and the people seem hard. But when the time arises, they will all risk their lives to help a fellow resident.

"Ok, that sounds good, now how can i get a house here?"

"He he! Right to the important stuff - I like that." The sheriff's gaze shifted to outside his window, where the bomb sat in plain sight. "So, you see that bomb out there? Well, if you can disarm it, I'll give you that house over there."

Smith was in deep thought. He really needed a house. "That's a deal Evans."

"Ok. Come back to me when that bomb is disabled."

"Will do, sir," said Smith excitedly. It was almost dark but Smith didn't care, he would get this bomb deactivated.

"Geez, whoever made this wasn't kidding about quality! I can barely get the control panel open!" Taking in a big lung full of air he pulled with all his might.

SNAP!

The panel opened. Now rethinking this he saw the 8 wires. Which one do I choose. I either kill us all or we live gripping a random wire. Smith disconnected it.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Krrrrrr.

It deactivated! Jumping up and down, Smith passed out in a pool of radiated water.


	2. Fallou2

Waking up smith found himself in a bed with a doctor next to him getting ready to give smith some rad x. "I see you have awaken said the doctor, we found you in a pool of radiated water by the bomb". "Ok said smith, now where am I?". "The sheriff told me to putt you in here, your house". In excitement smith yelled for joy. "And now that your awake you need to take this, it's rad-x it'll help with the radiation poisoning that you have acquired". Gulping down the bitter dry pills smith got up and walked around his house. It was dark and you could see through some of the walls and there were holes in the roof but it was a house with a bed and some lockers. On the table down stairs was a hunting rifle with some ammo and 100 caps, with a note that said from Evans. Putting on his vault security uniform and picking up his rifle and ammo he thanked the doctor and walked out the door. The sun was bright and it felt as if it were 100 degrees, smith walked through all the make shift ramps and bridges till he got to Evans house. Knocking on the door time after time no one answered so he turned around to head back to his house when standing right by the gate was Evans laughing at the fact that I didn't see him. "Really!? Said smith", "yes really said Evans that was hilarious. Now what do you need kid? Said Evans". "I would just like to thank you for the rifle and the caps that you left for me". With a big smile on his face Evans nodded, "hey smith before you leave, go to the crater side supply moriority wants to meet you". "Ok I'll head over smith sighed". The crater side supply must of Ben the biggest building in megaton but inside the building he heard humming coming from someone. Entering the building he was greeted by a beautiful young women who smith assumed was moriority. "Welcome waste lander she said, I am moriority". "Hi moriority I am smith, I was told to come see you?. For something". "O! Yes this is a gift it isn't much but you earned it". Taking a small box out of her hand smith found that inside was a 10mm pistole and some bullets. "Thank you very much moriority. Your welcome smith". Leaving the building he holstered his pistol and went to the brass lantern. Sitting at the old dirty bar he ordered some iguana bits. "Should I eat this? smith wondered, whatever he muttered to himself and took a bite". With taste buds almost exploding his eyes started to water. "This was amazing! He exclaimed". Giving the waiter some caps he went back to his house.


	3. Fallout2

Fallout Part 2

Waking up, Smith found himself in a bed. A doctor sat next to him, getting ready to give Smith some Rad-X.

"I see you have awaken," said the doctor. "We found you in a pool of radiated water beside the bomb."

"Ok," said Smith, "Now where am I?"

"The sheriff told me to put you in here, your house."

In excitement, Smith yelled for joy. His moment of jubilation was cut off, however, rather unceremoniously by the doctor.

"And now that you're awake, you need to take this," said the doctor, holding out a bottle. "It's Rad-X. It'll help with the radiation poisoning that you have acquired."

Gulping down the bitter pills, Smith got up and walked around his house. It was dark and he could see through some of the walls. There were also holes in the roof, but it was a house with a bed and some lockers. On the table downstairs was a hunting rifle with some ammo and 100 caps, with a note that said, 'From Evans.'

Putting on his vault security uniform and picking up his rifle and ammo, he thanked the doctor and walked out the door. The sun was bright and it felt as if it were 100 degrees. Smith walked through all the makeshift ramps and bridges till he got to Evans's house. He knocked on the door a few times, but no one answered. He turned around to head back to his house when, standing right by the gate, was Evans laughing at the fact that Smith hadn't seen him.

"Really?!" said Smith.

"Yes, really," said Evans. "That was hilarious." He walked over, closing the gate behind him. "Now what do you need kid?"

"I would just like to thank you for the rifle and the caps that you left for me."

With a big smile on his face, Evans nodded. "Hey, Smith, before you leave, go to the crater side supply. Moriority wants to meet you."

"Ok, I'll head right over," said Smith.

The crater side supply must have been the biggest building in megaton. Inside the building, he heard humming. It sounded as if it was coming from someone. Suddenly, he was greeted by a beautiful young woman who Smith assumed was Moriority.

"Welcome, waste-lander," she said, "I am Moriority."

"Hi Moriority, I'm Smith. I was told to come see you for something."

"Oh, yes. This is a gift," she said, holding out a small box. "It isn't much, but you earned it."

Taking the small box out of her hand, Smith found that inside was a 10mm pistol and some bullets. He looked up gratefully. "Thank you very much Moriority."

"You're very welcome, Smith."

Leaving the building he holstered his pistol and went to the Brass Lantern, an old saloon. Sitting at the old dirty bar he ordered some iguana bits. "Should I eat this?" Smith wondered.

"Whatever," he muttered to himself and took a bite. With taste buds almost exploding his eyes started to water. "This was amazing!" he exclaimed. Giving the waiter some caps he went back to his house.

Remember to give me some credit!H


End file.
